Maho no Otogibanashi
Magical no Otogibanashi is a Japanese Magical Girl anime series produced by Toei Animation but both created and directed by Haruna. It is set to release in June of 2018. Synopsis 14 year-old,' Oshiro Hime' was spending the summer with her grandparents. First few days, all was normal and ordinary until one faithful day when she finds a strange set of tarot cards which mysteriously resemble fairytale characters. Said cards, in legend they have been said to possess extrordinary powers. Next, she is somehow transported into the fairytale universe of Otogibanashi; where, after eventually residing, meets a theif, princess, archer and villager. Characters Main Characters *'Oshiro Hime' (大城ひめ): Main character of the series. Despite her name, Hime isn't one bit spoiled and can be described as more "pure angel' than "snobby princess". Hime loves reading fairytales and dreams of becoming an author/illustrator, so she can make her own one day. She also loves pumpkin pudding, or Kabochapurin (カボチャプリン). When transformed, she is based on Cinderella and her weapon is a staff. *'Cherry Bloodwood' (チェリーブラッドウッド): A theif in Otogibanashi. An aloof and emotionless girl, who might appear this way but is actually another. During her early life, she has had to live on her own as her parents and grandmother were both eaten by a wolf, which has lead to her grave hatred of them. But she has a secret talent for baking. Hime currently lives with her. When transformed, she is based on Little Red Riding Hood and her weapon is a dagger. *'Princess Crystal '(プリンセスクリスタル): Or by her full name, Princess Crystalina Rosetta Rosaline De Goldenline of the Fairytale Realm, is the princess of Otogibanashi. She although strongly dislikes her life of luxory, as it actually bores her gravely. In addition, she would rather live in the village rather than the palace. In her spare time, she enjoys writing poems and stories. When transformed, she is based on Rapunzel and her weapon is an oversized pair of scissors. *'Bell Snow' (ベル・スノー): A proud archer, who hails from an extremely small village in the greater northern area of Otogibanashi, where its always snowing, but is famous for its great apple tree forests. Sensetive yet extremely shy, Bell enjoys sewing and was a seamstress for the ruler of the extremely small village she grew up in. She also has a great talent for archery as she has been known to fire over 40 arrows in a row. When transformed, she is based on Snow White and her weapon is of course a bow and arrow. *'Violette Biscuit' (バイオレットビスケット): A small villager, who although doesn't have a job loves helping others with them. She dreams of becoming a doctor or nurse when she grows up. But most of all, she has a real good connection with nature, with some even say she has the ability to communicate with animals, especially cats which happen to be her favourite animal. When transformed, she is based on the Chesire Cat from Alice in Wonderland and her weapon is a cat bell-like version of a bilboquet. Allies *'Reloj' (レロッジ): A mysterious magical girl. She is based on both the White Hare and Alice from Alice in Wonderland, and her weapon is the mix of a pocket watch and chain. *'Yōsei' (妖精): A mysterious magical girl alongside Reloj, and she is based on Thumbelina. Her weapons of choice are many exploding, butterfly-shaped throwing stars. Antagonists Grim (グリム) Black Queen (ブラッククイーン) Big Bad Wolf (ビッグバッドウルフ) Siren '(サイレン) '''Komajo '(小魔) '''The Silhouettes (シルエット): Monsters created by the antagonists. Each possess different features and powers/abilities depending its summoner: *'Big Bad Wolf:' Have the ears and tail of a wolf. They're also able to blow vast winds. *'Siren:' Have webbed-ears and fish tails. They also have the ability to shoot and manipulate, both water and ink. *'Komajo: '''Have magenta markings and magic circles all over their bodies. They are also able to use magic and cast spells like her. *'Black Queen:' Wear black crowns. They're able to freeze opponents when a snap of the fingers. *'Grim:' They possess scythes either black and white. With their scythes, they are able to behead others or even shoot black energy beams from the blade. Items '''Tale Tarots' (テイルタオル): Transformation and attack items used by the girls. They're tarot cards, which all resemble a different fairytale character and have different abilities: *'The Slipper '(スリッパ): Card of Hime. It allows her to both transform and summon her staff. *'The Hood' (フード): Card of Cherry. It allows her to both transform and summon her dagger. *'The Tower' (ザ・タワー): Card of Princess Crystal. It allows her to transform and summon her scissors. *'The Apple '(アップル): Card of Bell. It allows her to both transform and summon her bow and arrow. *'The Vanishing Cat' (バニシング・キャット): Card of Violette. It allows her to both transform and summon her cat-bell/bilboquet. Trivia Category:Article stubs Category:Magical Girl anime Category:Magical Girl Anime